1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic system and a cell module thereof and, more particularly, to an electronic system and a cell module thereof with a surge current suppressed and controlled circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 which is a block diagram showing a conventional electronic system. The conventional electronic system 10 includes an electronic device 110 and a conventional cell module 120. The conventional cell module 120 is used for providing the power needed by the electronic device 110, and the electronic device 110 may be, for example, a notebook, a digital video camera, a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and so on.
Please refer to FIG. 2 which is a diagram showing an oscillogram of surge current produced at the moment that a conventional cell module is coupled to an electronic device. However, since the conventional cell module 120 begins to charge energy storage elements in the electronic device 110 the moment that the conventional cell module 120 is coupled to the electronic device 110 as shown in FIG. 1, the surge current which runs up more than 10 amperes and is produced in a few moment flows into the electronic device 110. Thus the electronic components through which the surge current flows are burnt down because of the overload of the current.